Dr. Robotnik
Not to be confused with Dr. Eggman Dr. Ivo Robotnik (2975–3387) is a mad scientist, former wumbologist, time-traveling world conqueror, and singer who is an enemy of Sonic and King Harkinian, and sometimes he has a big mustache, hes also the creator of Scratch and Grounder, founder of P.I.N.G.A.S, and the inventor of the word "pingas." Biography Doctor Ivo Rrr''rrr''rrobotnik was born as Cubert J. Farnsworth in Celjie, Slovenia in the year 2975 to Hubert J. Farnsworth and Zeldeegee. When Cubert was a teenager, Hubert's relationship with Zeldeegee came to a violent end, so Hubert forcibly erased his son's memories and sent him into hiding. Cubert grew to hate his father, and after inheriting his money and property upon his death, he changed his name and had plastic surgery to look more like his stepmother. In the year 3027, shortly after he graduated from college, aliens drove him out, moving him to the Polisje Federated Republic in Germanistanialand commonwealth. He vowed to get revenge and decided that an innocent (not!) hedgehog named Sonic was responsible for all of his problems, so he began to attack Sonic and all of Slovakia, where the attackers were from. .]] All of Robotnik's efforts to destroy Sonic failed miserably, so he eventually decided to travel back in time. He ultimately wound up in 1960s Hyrule, where he met Morshu Schmitz, a young enterpriser and an avid singer. They started a band, and were successful until they broke up over creative differences in the mid-1980s. Around that time, Robotnik tried other assorted ventures, including an amusement park and a deli, and built robotic servants whom he named Scratch and Grounder. He also attempted to launch a solo music career with Pingas Music, which failed miserably. Sonic eventually managed to follow Robotnik to the past and landed in 1991, so Robotnik started traveling back and forth from the future to the past, and the amount of problems caused Robotnik to tear his hair out. It was around this point in time that Robotnik invented the word "pingas," although he had already used it in the past due to his time-traveling. After many, many failed schemes, Robotnik finally defeated Sonic and took over Mobius in 3200. After that, he got bored, so he joined the Time Travel Police and was assigned to bring an end to Earth's New Ice Age in 2355. He quickly got himself expelled from the TTP when he "solved" the problem by banning water. He then enslaved most of Earth until Ling, along with a bunch of forms and mercenaries, fought a war against him and removed him from power. He also lost his legs during an accident, so he became a cyborg. Eventually, in the year 3387, he committed suicide and died, and his robotic "son", Robotnik Jr., took over Mobius. Sometime after his death, he promoted himself to godhood. Personality .]] Robotnik is extremely intelligent, but he can be a real jerk at times, to the point where his anger causes him to make stupid decisions. When he’s bored he sometimes drinks drugs or touches his Pingas.His favorite word is "PINGAS" and he sometimes says the N-word when he gets really angry, much to Dr. Rabbit's appeasement and everyone else's dismay. He is also a severe procrastinator, often promising himself that he will do a number of things "tomorrow." He was once attracted to underage ponies, but he snapped out of it after he killed Gumball and sought redemption by jailing pedophiles such as Twilight Sparkle. He has also admitted to being on the brink of incest, although he has not clarified which of his relatives this applies to. Relations with Other Characters Zelda Robotnik has experienced sexual attraction to Zelda in the past, although his attempts to woo her failed when he accidentally told her he had a "small pingas." He gave up when Zelda bluntly told him that she hated him, and he has since devoted his attention to Yomi instead. He also kidnapped her once in a futile attempt to make the King give him his dinner. (As if.) Trivia *He is unaware of his Weegee ancestry and believes that his stepmother is his real mother. *He once tried to make King Harkinian touch his pingas. The King responded by shooting him with a Dinner Blaster. *He owns a technology emporium and a rail company, but the emporium is almost never stocked because his trains keep running late and/or getting blown up. *He is strong enough to carry three hundred pounds of ham. *He has the most beautiful head in the universe. *He just loves sharing a cozy hot cup of lapsang souchong tea. *He makes love with Grounder whenever one of his inventions fails. *Robotniks usually gets his drugs from the The Kool Aid Mans Pub (he sells his favorites drugs) *He keeps getting engulfed in dust clouds. *He attacked the Cutie Mark Crusaders for singing badly, provoking Applejack's rage. *He hates Sonic so much he had the word "HATE" tattooed on his teeth. That's a lotta hate. *He was confronted by Chris Hansen once. Oddly enough, this was merely a misunderstanding and had nothing to do with the actual pedophilia mentioned above. *He once interviewed King Dedede. *He doesn't need any help. *PIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS Gallery See Dr. Robotnik/Gallery Quotes *"SnooPING AS usual, I see?" *”SILENCE....b--ch” *"f—k the king.” *"F—K NO!" *"Dinner is for gays" *"I say shoot, you say fire, point to the backdoor." *"I don’t give a f—k about that, why would I?” *"Shall we do the PINGAS dance?" *"I'm demoting you to scrub monkey, third class." *"Promotion?! What for?" *"NO!" *"SHOOT!" *"Hmm. The train is late!" *"I'll have to give myself a promotion!" *"WHY? WHY? WHY?" *"Who cares?" *"EXPLAIN YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY” *"GET OUT OF LIFE!" *"You've interfered with my plans for the last time, you idiotic idiot!" *"Morshu's right outside my window!" *"I’m bored, I wonder what the kings watching right now.” *"Always buy new toilets in the afternoon, after your ass have expanded!" Category:Characters Category:Sega Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters From the Future Category:Bald/Balding Category:Temperamental Category:HEVS Members Category:Sonic Characters Category:Evil Category:Dead Category:TV Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Males Category:Jerks Category:Intelligent Category:Dictators Category:Wumbologists Category:Musicians Category:Weegee/Human Hybrids Category:Loud Category:Fat Category:Inventors Category:King Harkinian's Enemies Category:Doctors Category:Moustachios Category:Beautiful Category:Singers Category:Funny-Looking Characters Category:Memes Category:Grumpy Characters Category:P.I.N.G.A.S Members Category:Serial Killers Category:Weirdos Category:Powerful Category:War Veterans Category:Felons Category:Final Gaben Team Members Category:Scrub This! Category:Pingas Category:Weegee's Family Category:The Rise of Sqeegee